


The Splinter

by QuothTheRaven84



Category: NSYNC
Genre: F/M, NSYNC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothTheRaven84/pseuds/QuothTheRaven84
Summary: When their roles are switched, Chris steps in to help their personal assistant.





	The Splinter

As she sang along to the radio in the kitchen, Maria continued to sweep. She had the job that thousands of girls would have killed for. Her life changed the minute she signed the contract with Wright Entertainment Group to be the personal assistant for the hottest pop group on the planet, Nsync. While the guys planned for their next recording session, Maria took it upon herself to clean the compound while they were staying there. The guys had become accustomed to having their beds made, laundry done, and a home cooked meal every night.  
Lost in her chore, Maria didn't notice that she wasn't alone in the kitchen. He leaned against the door, watching her. He knew she had a small crush on him after Joey had gotten slightly tipsy and had babbled away about how much she liked him, and he was a moron for not picking up on it. After a few days, he realized that Joey had been right, he was a moron. His girlfriend had cheated on him and had taken full advantage of the credit card he had unknowingly given her.  
"Hey," he said when the music had stopped playing.  
"Hey," Maria said turning to him.  
"You okay?" he asked an eyebrow raising.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You're only using one hand to sweep," Chris commented.  
"Oh," Maria blushed, "Yeah. I uh, think I got a splinter or something in my other hand earlier. I wanted to finish this so I'm just letting it go."  
"Let me see."  
Crossing the room to her, Chris took the broom and propped it against the wall.  
"No," Maria held her hand close to her, "it's really not a big deal. You're sweet but I'm fine."  
"Maria," he said sternly, "you have tears in your eyes so it is a big deal."  
"Okay."  
Carefully, Chris took her hand and held it in his own.  
"Oh yeah," he said, gently running his finger over the palm of her right hand, "you sure do have a splinter. Sit down and I'll get the first aid kit."  
Deciding not to argue, Maria sat down at the kitchen table. Chris appeared a few minutes later with a white box. Putting it on the table, he went to the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes. Maria watched him as he made an ice pack. Then, he opened the refrigerator and got a cold can of Diet Coke.  
"Here," he said taking a seat at the table, and popping open the tab of the drink, "thought you could use this."  
"Thanks. I did need it.”  
"I'm going to numb it for a while," Chris said holding the ice pack onto her hand, "my sisters used to get splinters all the time. The woods was our backyard when we were kids. As the man of the house, it was my job to kill the spiders and take out the splinters."  
Maria giggled, "Good to know I'm in capable hands."  
"You are," Chris said with a nod, "they've all turned out to be productive members of society. Not a scar on them. Well, except for maybe Taylor. The jury is still out on her."  
"Taylor's a sweetheart," Maria said, taking a sip of the can of soda, “I like her.”  
"And she likes you,” Chris agreed, "You’re right. She’s a good kid. I think this will do it."  
Taking away the ice pack, Chris carefully laid her hand on the table.  
"Can you feel this?" he asked, poking her hand with his finger.  
"No."  
"Good."  
Opening up the first aid kit, Chris pulled out a pair of tweezers.  
"Oh God," Maria felt the color drain from her face.  
"Don't look if you don't want to."  
"Thank you."  
"Just keep your hand still for me, honey. It'll be over in two seconds. You ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay,” Chris said, “one. Two. Three.”  
On three, Chris pulled out the piece of wood that had been caught underneath her skin.  
“Shit,” he said laying it on the paper towel he had torn off, “that’s pretty impressive. That’s not a splinter. That’s the whole fuckin’ tree.”  
He saw the instant relief that washed over her face.  
“Feel better?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“Yes,” Maria sighed, “Thank you.”  
“No problem. Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll send you on your way.”  
While Chris disinfected and cleaned the red area that the splinter had left behind, he told her about their meeting.  
“And you, young lady,” he said once he had covered the small hole with a band aid, “are free to go. You were very well behaved. I wish I had a sticker or a lollipop to give you.”  
“Thanks Chris,” Maria said again as she stood, “that was really very sweet of you. I appreciate it.”  
“Not a problem,” he said putting away the tweezers, “I’ll finish up the sweeping. You go hang out.”  
“Are you sure?”  
He rolled his dark eyes and smiled, “of course I’m sure.”  
“That broom is pretty dangerous.”  
“What’s dangerous?” Joey asked coming into the kitchen.  
“The broom,” Chris said standing, “Maria got a splinter.”  
“You okay, Short Stuff?” Joey asked, affectionately tugging on Maria’s ponytail, “I’m not surprised. That broom has been here since the beginning of time.”  
“Yeah,” Maria said looking at her hand, “Chris pulled it out for me. That’s mean. I’m not that short.”  
“Sweetheart, you’re barely five feet tall. Oh he did, did he?” Joey smirked at his friend, “that was nice of him.”  
“I thought so too.”  
“Hey sweetie,” Joey said to Maria, “are my dark Polo jeans done? I want to take Kelly out to dinner.”  
“Let me go check.”  
“Thanks babe.”  
As soon as Maria left the room, Joey looked at Chris.  
“What?!” Chris exclaimed shrugging.  
“You fucking pulled out her splinters,” Joey shook his head. “But you can’t ask her out on a date. Pathetic, dude.”  
“It’s different,” Chris said, “we work together.”  
“So?”  
“It wouldn’t be appropriate.”  
“How many back up dancers have JC and Justin had flings with? Hm? Answer me that. Suck it up, and be a man.”  
“You’re right,” Chris said, “I should.”  
“I’m always right.”  
Just as their conversation finished, Maria came back holding Joey’s jeans.  
“Ah ha!” Joey exclaimed with a grin, “thanks girl. You’re the best.”  
“My pleasure. That black button down shirt you have is also clean and ironed. Wear it and you’ll knock Kelly over,” Maria said, “Have fun tonight. What’s everyone else doing?”  
“Oh,” Joey said, “Uh. Lynn is in town, so Justin will be with her. JC and Lance are going out with Tyler.”  
Dramatically, Joey looked at his watch, “shit. I gotta get ready. See ya.”  
Quickly, Joey pecked Maria’s cheek and went to get ready for his date with his girlfriend.  
“So,” Chris started, swallowing, and nervously wiping his hands on his jeans, “I uh. I don’t have any plans tonight. Looks like it’ll just be us for dinner.”  
“Guess so,” Maria said, “What are you hungry for?”  
“Well,” Chris started, “I mean, you were so brave during your surgery, how about I take you out to dinner?”  
“Out to dinner?” Maria repeated, “The two of us?”  
“Yep. Just us.”  
“Okay.”  
“Really?” Chris’s eyes widened.  
“Yeah,” Maria said, “sounds like fun.”  
“How does six sound?” Chris asked, “I’ll meet you here.”  
“I think six sounds perfect.”  
“Awesome. It’s a date.”  
Maria stopped dead in her tracks, “is it?”  
“Yeah,” Chris said, “absolutely it is. I’m interested in you, so I asked you out to dinner. I’ve wanted to for a while.”  
“And I like you too.”  
“Glad we got that settled.”  
“Yep.”  
Walking down to her room, Maria bit her lip to keep from smiling. She couldn’t wait for their night out.  
The next morning, Joey sleepily scratched at his bare stomach as he stumbled into the kitchen.  
“No breakfast?” he mumbled to himself, “Maria’s slackin’ on the job.”  
His attention turned to the brand new Swiffer that was sitting on the kitchen table. It had a bright red bow tied to the front of it. The old broom that was falling apart was in the trash can.  
“What in the hell?”  
Padding down the hall to Chris’s bedroom, he slowly cracked open the door. What he saw caused him to rub his eyes. Buried under the covers of his bed, Chris was sound asleep, but he wasn’t alone. Maria was next to him, wearing one of his t-shirts. Joey quietly closed the door and went back down to the kitchen.  
“You owe me fifty bucks, Justin Timberlake,” Joey said to himself, opening the refrigerator and began to make breakfast, excited for what he knew was about to start for his friends.  
When the alarm went off, Chris quickly smacked it. Reaching for his glasses, he put them on and rolled over. A slow smile came over his face. Maria hadn’t even moved when the sound of the alarm had filled the room.  
“Hi,” she whispered.  
“Shit,” Chris sighed, “you are awake. I was hoping you were still out.”  
“Alarm,” Maria mumbled.  
“Hey,” Chris whispered, pushing the hair out of her eyes, “good morning, baby.”  
“Morning.”  
Leaning in, Chris nuzzled her nose with his, and softly kissed her.  
“So,” Chris started, “you ready to start the day with me?”  
“Yep,” Maria smiled, “I am. Boyfriend.”  
“Me too,” Chris smiled back at her, “girlfriend. Let me see your hand.”  
Giggling, Maria held out her hand.  
“Aw,” Chris softly kissed the band aid that covered the splinter, “looks like it’s healing just fine.”  
The door to his room flung open and soon, Justin came running in, jumping on the bed.  
“FINALLY! YOU GOT TOGETHER! I OWE JOEY FIFTY BUCKS!”  
Chris smiled, and pulled Maria closer to him. They were eager to start their future.


End file.
